naruto_fairy_tail_bleach_and_fullmetal_alchemistfandomcom-20200214-history
Tōshirō Hitsugaya
Tōshirō Hitsugaya (birth name: Tōshirō Marvell), is the captain of the 10th Division in the Gotei 13, a reserve member of the independent Team Karakura, and a main supporting protagonist of the Bleach franchise. His lieutenant is Rangiku Matsumoto. He is also the love interest of Ichigo's younger sister and fellow 3rd seated officer, Karin Kurosaki, the older, long-lost brother of Wendy Marvell, and a 1st Generation Ice Dragon Slayer after knowing about the true nature of Hyōrinmaru. Originally a Dragon Slayer from four hundred years past in Ishgar, Hitsugaya was sent to the future to assist in the destruction of Acnologia before his death at the age of three and departure to Soul Society. Profile & Stats Alias: Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: 400+ (Biologically 15-17) Background Physical Appearance Tōshirō is short and lean, with fair skin, turquoise eyes, and short, less-spiked white hair with a single fringe framing in front of his forehead and in between his eyes, which tends to draw attention in both the Human World, and later, the Shinobi World too. He is relatively young by Shinigami standards and has the appearance of a child. Like most Dragon Slayers, Hitsugaya has elongated canine teeth. Tōshirō wears the standard Shinigami uniform, along with a sleeveless captain's haori with a dark green coloration on the coat's underside and the 10th Division's rhombus number on the coat's back, along with a thin, bronze chain around his shoulders, held together by a round, star-like chip. The chain holds his Zanpakutō sheath in place on his black and is tied to it at either end. He also wears a long turquoise scarf around his neck with a tattered design. During his vacation at Seaside Resort, Hitsugaya wore several different outfits: at the beach or the pool, Hitsugaya only wore basic black swim-trunks; at the hotel or around the resort, he wears a pale green tank-top over black shorts with dark green highlights and black sandals, while also continuing to wear his favorite turquoise scarf around his neck, even in warm weather conditions. Personality Hitsugaya is generally mature and serious, in contrast to his free-spirited and nonchalant lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto. Despite their personality differences, he and Rangiku seem very close. He can be also very quick-tempered, stubborn and blunt on the outside, but inside, he is a noble, just, and honorable soul, with a moral rule of being fair in a fight. Tōshirō is shown to be easily annoyed by others goofing off or drawing unneeded attention to themselves, as shown when he leads a team of Shinigami into Ichigo Kurosaki's school. Hitsugaya hates anything that he deems childish as well as being described as something close to a child, such as an elementary school child, a further contrast to his appearance. He is overly protective of Momo Hinamori, due to the fact that they were old childhood friends. Hitsugaya dislikes summer and warm weather in general and only likes cold weather, though can sometimes get over this "block" when he went to Seaside Resort for four weeks, mostly because he feared Karin will kill him if he doesn't get past his isolation. Hitsugaya's favorite foods are watermelon and amanattō. He does not like dried persimmons. During his childhood in the West Rukongai, he was so skilled with spinning tops that he became the local undefeated champion. He works very hard, but his motive seems to be that if he finishes quickly, he can return to his afternoon nap. He believes in the saying "children who sleep well, grow well," and hopes to grow quickly, a wish shared by his subordinates. Naturally, they do not voice this fact in front of him, for even regularly practicing this adage for so long, he did not really grow in height. Hitsugaya is usually joked about by many of the other Shinigami in Soul Society as well as by his enemies. Hitsugaya has developed a cold and brooding attitude toward most people; he tolerates these jokes and goes on with his duties. Although he has shown anger towards jokes, and can sometimes lash out physically and mentally when it goes too far like that of Edward, he doesn't take action against whomever insulted him unless they are his enemies. The only thing he cannot tolerate is not being addressed as "Captain Hitsugaya," or an inappropriate use of his name, as he worked very hard for the title, so he gets angry when not addressed as such. Coincidentally, though, he does not address any other officer with their title, only their last names. The only person that actually calls him by his given name is Ichigo, who is constantly reminded to address him properly, and Karin, Wendy and Hinamori, who are the only three people allowed to get away with it. Hinamori tends to call him "Hitsugaya" and she, Wendy and Ukitake occasionally use "Shirō-chan" - a nickname meaning "Whitey" in reference to his hair - in both cases without any repercussion. In addition, Karin and her friends call him by his first name and they are never given any rebukes for it. Jūshirō often gives Hitsugaya candy and other food because "Jū'shirō'" and "Tō'shirō'" sound similar and because they both have white hair, making them both "Shirō." During his duel with Gin Ichimaru, Ichimaru remarks that Hitsugaya is the embodiment of a heavenly guardian that would be reincarnated every few centuries. Like all Dragon Slayers, Hitsugaya gets motion sickness from any form of transportation (except his own Bankai or any Exceed he's partnered with), and it makes him feel embarrassed by those around him because of his high status. Synopsis Abilities Child Genius: Tōshirō's most astonishing trait is his keen intellect and natural talent. He is the most gifted prodigy of the Shinigami Academy since Gin Ichimaru, as shown from him entering the Shinigami Academy on his first try despite his young age, graduating from the academy in a single year with the highest written and performance scores in each of his classes, joining the Gotei 13 shortly afterwards, and then becoming the youngest Shinigami to attain the rank of captain. He has been called many things due to this. Renji and Iba have called him a child genius and Ichimaru has called him the embodiment of the "heavenly white angel that blesses Soul Society once a century". In terms of intellect, Hitsugaya has shown to be equally impressive. He was even the first to suspect Ichimaru of treason and saw that there was more to Rukia's execution than what was being said. Shunsui, one of the strongest Shinigami in history, states that because of his genius, within 100 years, Hitsugaya could surpass him. His prodigious intellect was even noted that he was able to quickly master the basic spells of his Ice Dragon Slayer Magic before learning the only Dragon Slayer's Secret Art in a short amount of time. *'Expert Strategist and Tactician': Despite his age, Hitsugaya has repeatedly shown great instinct and intuition in battle. He is generally aware of everything in his presence, and also able to see through most deceptions. For example, he discerned that Gin Ichimaru was more than he seemed, although he was not yet sharp enough to realize it was all part of Aizen's plot. As a Captain, he is a great battle strategist. He is given missions from Captain-Commander Yamamoto to lead teams into the human world many times to deal with large threats. For example, Hitsugaya led a taskforce sent by Soul Society which reinforced Ichigo's group against the Arrancar threat. In battle, he has shown great instincts against incoming danger as shown from his reaction to Harribel's initial attack after releasing, as well as predicting Ichimaru's attack method. Master Swordsman Specialist: Hitsugaya is masterful at swordsmanship, capable of utilizing his size to effectively counter and outmaneuver his opponents. His skill in swordsmanship is evident in the fact that he is the youngest Shinigami captain; he is therefore one of the youngest Shinigami to achieve Banaki. His skills in swordsmanship are great enough that he rarely uses even his Shikai in battle, of which he has shown great proficiency with. Instead he relies on Hyōrinmaru's sealed form, only using its Shikai or Bankai when things get tough. He is now able to utilize his Ice Dragon Slayer Magic to enhanced the blows of his attacks and cause frostbite to his opponents before relying on his Shikai or Bankai. Shunpo Expert: Hitsugaya is highly proficient in Shunpo. Repeatedly in battle, he has shown himself able to block and dodge dangerous attacks. His speed is considered to be at Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions. Kidō Expert: Hitsugaya is highly proficient in Kidō, and is capable of performing high-level Kidō spells without the incantation. Though he rarely uses Kidō in battle, since he's more proficient in swordsmanship and Shunpo, and would only use Kidō in desperate situations. Hakuda Combatant: Hitsugaya was able to knock out a grief-fueled Hinamori with a single blow, while in mid-air. However, he is usually seen using his Zanpakutō, so his skill in this field remains to be seen. After unlocking his Dragon Slayer Magic, Hitsugaya can manipulate his newfound powers to enhance the blows of his punches, kicks and headbutts, alongside his swordsmanship skills to deal more damage to his opponents. Enhanced Strength: Hitsugaya's lifting strength is at least Superhuman, while his striking strength is around Class GJ. Enhanced Endurance: Despite his young and lean appearance, Hitsugaya is a very resilient fighter. He survived the attacks of Shawlong Koufang while at 20% of his actual strength. Enhanced Durability: Hitsugaya also displays tremendous durability in battle, which is shown to be considered from Multi-City Block level to Town level. He tanked attacks from powerful adversaries such as Shawlong, Luppi, Harribel, Aizen, Gin and Caça, yet still continued fighting and managed to win (but only lost to Aizen once). Enhanced Smell: Being a Dragon Slayer means that Hitsugaya has a heightened sense of smell. Enhanced Hearing: Like his increased sense of smell, Hitsugaya also has a heightened sense of hearing, being able to hear Ichigo and Aizen's low conversation even when focused he was focused on fighting Ichimaru. Immense Spiritual Power: Toshiro's spiritual power has the same effect as his Zanpakutō as it is an elemental representative of Ice. His Spiritual Pressure is said to be very large and "cold". Even before he became a Shinigami, his spiritual pressure was immense and uncontrollable, not unlike Ichigo, and caused people around him to freeze, namely his grandmother who lived with him at the time. This cold spiritual power of his reflects his attitude as well. He is also the youngest Shinigami to ever achieve Bankai, and is said to be one of the most powerful captains within the Gotei 13. He even had visions of Hyōrinmaru's spirit before he attained it or entered the Shinigami academy. He is able to hide his presence well, on several occasions he manages to surprise Hinamori and Matsumoto with his sudden appearances, which leads them to complain about "sneaking up" upon them, though Karin is capable of sensing him due to her own amount of spiritual energy. His Reiatsu is white. Zanpakutō Hyōrinmaru (Ice Ring): When in its sealed state, Hyōrinmaru looks like a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which is in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-colored star. Its hilt is colored light-blue, and the sheath matches this in a dark-blue color. The sheath has been shown to completely dissolve when he draws his sword, suggesting it is part of Hyōrinmaru's design. The sword is somewhat longer than most Zanpakutō, at about one-and-a-half meters long. This makes it taller than Hitsugaya, preventing him from wearing it at the hip. Instead, he carries it on his back by the chain-like sash over his right shoulder. Hyōrinmaru is the strongest of all ice and snow-element type Zanpakutō in Soul Society. As such, Hitsugaya doesn't need water to be present in order for him to use all of the sword's abilities. Hitsugaya's control over Hyōrinmaru power is great enough to use its' Bankai attacks while in Shikai, though with medium control over them. Through the usage of his Dragon Slayer Magic, Hitsugaya can increase the cold temperature of his attacks into making them more dangerous than before, even dropping them to critical levels. *'Shikai': Hyōrinmaru's Shikai release command is "Sit Upon the Frosted Heavens" ("Reign over the Frosted Heavens" in the English Dub). In its Shikai, Hyōrinmaru's blade extends slightly in length, and gains a crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain, which can extend greatly if necessary by force of will. The chain itself can be used as an attack or to entangle a target. : Shikai Special Ability: Hitsugaya allows Hyōrinmaru to control all forms of water and ice. His slashes create an immense amount of spiritual power which overflows from the tip of the blade, creating a flow of ice shaped like a Chinese dragon. The dragon flies towards opponents and instantly freezes anything it touches. Hyōrinmaru can create multiple ice dragons to attack an opponent from various angles. Hitsugaya can also direct his slashes towards the ground and form a wave of ice which rushes over his opponents, overwhelming and freezing them. The chain-blade also freezes anything Hitsugaya traps with it. The power it expels is so overwhelming that in Soul Society (where Hitsugaya is not placed under a limiter), its mere release affects the weather within the immediate vicinity, creating a thunderstorm or a blizzard. *'Tensō Jūrin' (Subjigation of the Heavens): One of Hyōrinmaru's basic powers and its strongest. It allows him to control the weather in the immediate vicinity, or more specifically, control the water in the surrounding atmosphere. Hitsugaya states that this aspect of his powers is not fully mature and that he doesn't like to use it in Bankai mode, as he is unsure of whether he could control it and keep from killing everyone in the vicinity. The ability is usable in both Shikai and Bankai modes. *'Bankai': Daiguren Hyōrinmaru (Grand Crimson Lotus Ice Ring): Upon activation, it causes ice to flow from Hyōrinmaru onto Hitsugaya, starting at his right arm which ice forms onto in the shape of a dragon's head around sword hand, encasing it up to the hilt; which also changes from the shape of a four-pointed star to that of eight-pointed star. The ice continues forming up over his shoulders with two large wings sprouting from his back and a long tail. The ice forms down his left arm encasing his hand which ends in a claw. Hitsugaya's feet are encased in ice in a similar manner to his left hand which as they to end in claws. These new ice limbs are movable and can be used as an extension of himself to aid in battle. During some appearances of his Bankai, three flowers of ice form floating behind him, each consisting of four purple petals shaped like diamonds. These petals melt away petal by petal as Hitsugaya's battle progresses, leading Shawlong Koufang to speculate that Hitsugaya's Bankai will fade when all twelve petals disappear, assuming that the captain's Bankai was incomplete due to his young age. Following the final battle against Aizen, Hitsugaya trained and strengthened his Bankai considerably, completing its development after two years of hard work. : Bankai Special Ability: Much like his Shikai, Tōshirō can freeze objects and areas, though the radius and strength of the freezing is greater. Because the Bankai's ability is much greater, Tōshirō can swing his tail around as a weapon to try and freeze objects. Hyōrinmaru's Bankai lets Tōshirō access several additional techniques. *'Bankai Regeneration': Hitsugaya has the ability to regenerate the lost parts of his Bankai by using the air in the atmosphere to form ice. *'Shield of Ice Wings': Hitsugaya is capable of wrapping his wings around himself like a sphere, protecting him from any attacks and only receive little damage. *'Enhanced Ice Dragon Slayer Magic': When in his Bankai, Hitsugaya's affinity Dragon Slayer Magic is greatly increased and it's frostbite effects now work at a wider range. *'Hyōryū Senbi' (Ice Dragon Swirling Tail): With this technique, Hitsugaya swings his sword in a linear direction and creates overflowing ice with his blade in the form of a crescent. **'Zekku' (Void Sheer): This ability allows Hitsugaya to control his Hyōryū Senbi technique and send it up into the air. *'Guncho Tsuara' (Icicle Flock): Hitsugaya can transform water into ice and then swing his Zanpakuto in an arc which fires an array of ice daggers at his target. *'Ryūsenka' (Dragon Hail Flower): When Hitsugaya stabs his opponents, a huge burst of ice erupts from the point of contact between Hyōrinmaru and the opponents, encasing and freezing them. Hitsugaya can then proceed to shatter the ice and his opponent with it. *'Zanhyō Ningyō' (Lingering Ice Doll): Once per activation of his Bankai, Tōshirō is able to create and shape a large amount of ice into his exact likeness. It is very life-like as it can appear to bleed. It has yet to be revealed the exact circumstances that limit the use of this ability to one use. *'Sennen Hyōrō' (Thousand Years' Ice Prison): Hitsugaya creates many ice pillars which encircle him and his enemy. At his command (when he turns his sword 90° counter-clockwise), these pillars then move towards the enemy, enveloping and crushing it. Though this technique is very powerful, Hitsugaya infers that it takes a considerable amount of time to prepare, and therefore the distraction of his enemy is crucial in successfully completing this attack. *'Hyōten Hyakkasō' (Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral): This ability is rarely used by Hitsugaya and only is produced under his Tensō Jūrin power. The ability opens up a huge hole in the clouds through which a large amount of snow falls down on to his opponent. Whoever the snow touches begins to sprout ice flowers all over, which instantly freezes them in a pillar of ice. Hitsugaya claimed that when the last of the 100 petals falls, that person's life will come to an end. Magical Abilities Ice Dragon Slayer Magic: Upon learning about his origins of Hyōrinmaru, along with fellow Dragon Slayer and long-lost sister, Wendy Marvell, Hitsugaya has learned on how to use Ice Dragon Slayer Magic from his Zanpakutō and was taught by Hyōrinmaru and Wendy to know some of the basics. As the name implies, Ice Dragon Slayer Magic allows the user to control and manipulate the element of ice. Like all Dragon Slayers, he's able to consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his immense energy reserves; Hitsugaya's ability to eat ice gives him immunity to most types of ice and allows him to spew ice from his lungs. The heat of his ice can decrease in temperature, which is proportional to Hitsugaya's emotional state. He can also incorporate the ice he produces into his fighting style, increasing his offensive power for more damage, and eventually cause frostbite to his opponents, even freezing them in their tracks. He is also capable of producing his ice for defensive purposes, such as creating ice walls for protection. *'Ice Dragon's Roar': An ice version of the signature Dragon's Roar. When using this attack, Hitsugaya breathes a very powerful blizzard-like blast at his target, dealing frost damage when hit on contact. This move may also freeze the opponent. **'Ice Dragon's Frozen Breath': A seemingly stronger, more potent version of his Ice Dragon's Roar, Hitsugaya jumps over his target and releases a large, extremely powerful burst of air, ice, and (possibly) snow from his mouth; such a spell could freeze anything within an area ten kilometers, and could cause severe frostbite if hit. *'Ice Dragon's Shield': Hitsugaya puts his hands up and creates an octagonal-shaped shield out of thick ice to stop incoming attacks. *'Ice Dragon's Claw': Hitsugaya freezes his feet with ice that increases his kicking power; the ice is so cold that wherever the attack hits, it can freeze the opponent. He can also use this move for jet-propulsion movements. *'Ice Dragon's Wing Attack': Hitsugaya freezes his arms into ice as he chucks his target into the air, causing heavy frostbite damage at the same time after grabbing them. *'Ice Dragon's Crushing Fang': Hitsugaya charges at the target, then coats his arm and elbow with spikes of ice slashing them, dealing frostbite damage upon contact. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art': **'Sapphire Lotus: Freezing Edge': After generating enough ice within his body, Hitsugaya makes a huge explosion of ice around him which spreads and hits anything within a 50 foot radius. If it hits an organic target, it not only causes great blunt damage and frostbite, but it also freezes them in their tracks. **'Sapphire Lotus: Dragon Sword Fang': Hitsugaya ignites his entire body with cold air and ice, and propels himself towards his target at a high speed, hitting them with a sharp and powerful headbutt. Dragon Force: By consuming a high concentration of Ethernano made of ice, likely Hyōrinmaru's, Hitsugaya has now shown the ability to enter Dragon Force. This ability is said to be the final and most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain, and it has been said that their power becomes comparable to that of a real Dragon's. Hitsugaya's body becomes much more akin to an actual Ice Dragon, with light-blue scales appearing to cover the outer edges of his face and extending down from the sides of his neck to the rest of his body. *'Enhanced Strength': *'Enhanced Speed': *'Enhanced Endurance': *'Enhanced Ice Dragon Slayer Magic': *'Enhanced Spiritual Power': *'Enhanced Zanpakutō Powers': *'Sapphire Lotus: Rising Dragon Fang': Hitsugaya intensifies his Magic/Reiatsu and gives an uppercut, which releases an ice-shaped dragon from the ground towards his opponent in the air, dealing immense blunt damage on contact. This spell was powerful enough to greatly damage the leader of the White Army: Sōsuke Aizen. Power Status Tier: At least 8-A, 7-C with Tensō Jūrin | Low 7-C Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Relationships Family *Unnamed Grandmother *Unnamed Parents (Deceased) *Hyōrinmaru (Foster Father and Zanpakutō Spirit) *Wendy Marvell (Younger Sister) *Karin Kurosaki (Mate) Friends/Allies *Momo Hinamori *Rangiku Matsumoto *Team Warriors **Ichigo Kurosaki **Rukia Kuchiki **Uryū Ishida **Orihime Inoue **Yasutora Sado **Naruto Uzumaki **Sasuke Uchiha **Sakura Haruno **Hinata Hyūga **Sai **Natsu Dragneel ***Happy **Gray Fullbuster **Juvia Lockser **Lucy Heartfilia **Erza Scarlet **Carla **Romeo Conbolt **Edward Elric **Alphonse Elric **May Chang ***Xiao-Mei **Winry Rockbell Rivals *Ichigo Kurosaki Enemies *New Axis Powers Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Shinigami Captains Category:10th Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Hitsugaya-Marvell Family Category:Team Karakura Category:New Allied Forces Category:Team Warriors Members Category:Bleach Characters Category:Primary Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Tier 8 Class Category:Tier 7 Class Category:Protagonists Category:S-Class Warrior Candidates